Home
by Racheals
Summary: Lexa was made homeless after a family tragedy. Clarke is a cop with the Chicago Police. What happens when their paths cross? Sparks, sarcasm, lust and anger. Join the bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

Chicago, once described as "The city that works". The city that does not need the regular tourism it receives every year. But is not afraid to welcome it. The city that is used to the constant roar of the train system all day and all night. A sound that everyone should experience and not just on some silly movie. The buildings that are a mixture of new modern architecture and also the structures that hold so much history within them.

Every year the Chicago river runs green for St Patricks day. A day of celebration for many. A day that brings people together, but can also tear them apart. The day starts with drinking and can sometime end in bar brawls. The people of Chicago will gladly argue that their pizza is the best pizza in the world. They will argue with passion. Passion you have never heard spoken for food anywhere else in the world. Roughly 2.7 million people live here in Chicago, I being one of them.

 **December 1st:**

It was a cold night again in Chicago. But that never changed. It had snowed earlier in the day and the people were used to it. Everyone just went about there usual days and followed the same patterns. Wake up, go to work, go home, go to sleep. This was the pattern that went on day in and day out. No one stopped long enough to notice how cold it actually was. Except, the people who lived on the streets. Those people knew when it was cold, when it was warm and when it was wet. They have no homes to go to. They have no comfy beds to sleep on. They just had a flattened box to sleep on or some sort of bag to rest their head. But if they was really lucky, they had a sleeping bag. These belongs often found in bins or stollen from local shops in order to survive. Often, these belongs came from fellow homeless people who didn't survive the night and that everyone had stolen without thinking of the loss of life.

I'm Lexa. I have none of these possessions. I have no home. I have no box. I merely have my dirty beanie hat, my dads old jacket, my ripped jeans and my torn tennis shoes. I have been on the streets for maybe 6months. I lost track of the days. Fighting to survive. I was lucky if i got more then 3 hours sleep a night. Waking to every noise just in case someone was trying to steal from me. I walk the streets every night looking for somewhere safe and dry to sleep. I very rarely find either.

I didn't really miss having a home, I simply miss the royalties that comes with it. A hot shower, clean hair, a comfy mattress to sleep on, the ability to curl my toes in a soft carpet as i walk naked from one room to the other. The toe curling was what i missed most. Its what we like to call a hidden treasure.

I know its December. The Christmas decorations are hanging in the local stores and the lights hang from all of the lamp posts. The children run through the streets, happy, under the impression that santa would soon be bringing them presents when he magically comes into their homes without a trace. It's hard to believe that i once fucking believed in all of that bullshit. Especially now after I've experienced what real life is like.

The big clock above me reads 7pm. Im hungry. I haven't eaten since around 7am this morning when i managed to find a half eaten bag of fries in the trash. They were cold, and they were wet. But food is food and i cant turn it down at the moment. Im walking, or shall i say stumbling to the closest store. My feet are killing me. I have around two dollars and a bit of change to hopefully buy me a drink and food. Water cant be that expensive right? The money came from a small girl with blue eyes. Her eyes screamed kindness at me as she handed me the money.

"This is all i have. You're really pretty and i want you to have the last of my pocket money. Please buy food and not drugs" she says "My mom always says homeless people only want money because they have problems".

I didn't have the heart to tell her that her mom is a bitch and should go fuck herself. After all, she may only be around 10 if i had to guess, but she just showed more kindness than any of the adults who have walked past me in the last 24 hours.

I stumble into the store and straight to the refrigerator. I can feel feel the guy behind the counter watching my every movement. I turn, give him my best "fuck off" smile and continue looking for the cheapest water. I grab the water and move to find some sort of food within my budget. As i'm looking around the store, i can feel everyone looking at me. I get it people, I look a fucking mess and probably smell like a dumpster.  
I move around to the where the warm pastries and pies are being held. Not only is it the first bit of heat i have felt all day, but the smell coming from the oven is exactly how i imagine heaven would smell.

"You can't shop here. You're scaring my customers" the shop keeper angrily says to me.

"yeah? well i have money and i'm minding my own business. So, let me pick what i want, take my money and i'll be gone!"

"NO! Leave now, or i'll call the cops!" He screams at me

I don't know why i did it. I just did. It was in the heat of the moment i guess.

I grabbed a handful of chocolate bars that were sitting on the counter, threw my money at the shop keeper and made for the door. The only problem with my escape? Well, the wet floor by the smoothie machine wasn't incorporated into my plan! As i ran, i felt my feet slip from under me and i landed straight on my back. I could feel the pain, but the only thing running through my brain was how stupid I felt.  
A dark shadow came over me as someone stepped into the light. I had hoped that the ground had swallowed me up and i had been put out of my misery. No such luck. As I looked to see who it was staring at me, i noticed the sound of a police radio. I closed my eyes and awaited the handcuffs that were going to be slapped on my wrists. I waited and waited. But nothing happened. I opened one eye, only to see an officer. A blonde, blue eyed, stunning police officer standing in front of me holding out her hand. Her hair tied back into a tight pony tail. Her face with just the slightest amount of makeup on. Her lips the cutest shade of pink. Her jaw line was so sharp, so perfect you wouldn't think it was possible to be on one persons face.  
Her name badge read "Griffin" and i think she might have been the prettiest police officer i had ever seen. Well, i correct myself. She is the prettiest. Especially considering the rest are all pigs who hate my kind of people!

"Can i help you up? or are you just going to stare at me?"

I sat myself up unaided. Her hand retreated to her vest.

"Lets start with your name?" She said with a smile on her face.

"You first…" I don't know why i said that.

"Well i'm officer Clarke Griffin. Your turn".

Clarke…Thats a pretty name. It suits her.

It was at this moment i realised i was having one of my inner monologue moments. I was staring at her and she was staring at me. But her stare was if i was crazy. Mine, well i was just admiring her if i'm honest.

"I'm Lexa…"

"Well Lexa, do you wanna come with me so i can ask you a few questions?"

Ah shit! I knew she was too good to be true…


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and favourites. They are so appreciated. I'm sorry this one might not be what you were expecting. But I'm planning on making this exciting. Please send me reviews or comments of anything you want included and i'll try my best to make you happy. You can send them to me on here or on my Tumblr. My tumblr is Drunk-most-days. I don't post much but I'm always on there and reblogging things.  
Sorry for any mistakes. I work all week so I'm going to attempt to post every Sunday or earlier. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

To me, Chicago has two sides to it. The one side that boast culture and beauty. That side is the side everyone sees when looking at the holiday brochures. I love that side of Chicago. Everyone does. But the other side that not many people see is the side that most cops encounter on a daily basis. The side with crimes that start as little as petty thefts and can be as serious as murder. There are gangs, but there are in most cities across America. The side you would only every seen the news. But, this is still my city. Home.

When i was a small child, all i ever wanted to be when i grew up was be a Police Officer. To follow in my fathers foot steps. The foot steps he'd never see me follow. My mother however, wanted me to follow her into medicine. Why the fuck would i want to do that?  
I haven't always seen eye to eye with Abbey, or as i'm told to call her…mom. My favourite past time as a teenager was to test her patients and see how long it took her to lose the plot. I played every trick in the book. I abused my liver with alcohol every Friday night. I text my friends at the dinner table whilst pretending to participate in "family dinner". I did it all! However, there was one thing in particular that caused Abbey to blow a fuse. She often caught me sneaking girls into my room or caught us "in the act" as she used to tell dad.

She has never been able to come to grips with the fact that i prefer girls to guys. She always thinks its a faze or just another way to piss her off. I don't do labels, but i guess some people would call me a Lesbian. Theres something endearing about the female body that a man just doesn't have. We know what each other wants. We know where to tickle, where to touch, where to lick and where to kiss to get our woman to squirm. We know, we just know.  
With men, in the early days i found they put in two minutes of work and were done. No lead up, no effort, nothing put in other then his satisfaction and done.  
But every woman, in my opinion, has an ora around them that screams sexy. Some more than others obviously. But woman are beautiful creature of this earth and i thank god everyday for that.

 **December 1st**

It was yet another fucking cold day in Chicago. I curse the day my father accepted the job offer he received as the Chief at Chicago PD. He upped and moved us all the way from sunny LA, where the sun shines most days. But as a 10 year old, this was the coolest thing in the world. Moving accord the state so that my dad could become the big boss. Dreaming that one day when i was a cop, he'd be proud as i served and protected his city. (FINISH)

It's the first day of December, I'm sitting inside my patrol car waiting for my assigned partner. I find out today who that will be. Its officially been a year out of the academy and us rookies are finally being set free. It's about 6pm and I'm only just starting my shift. I have a feeling that its going to be a long fucking day.  
Theres a knock on the car passenger window, the hand is female. The door opens and in gets the face of my best friend, the one I've had since pre school.

"Raven!"

"Hey partner" she smiled.

/

Raven and I were about an hour into our shift as partners, and everything was going smoothly so far. We had no calls so far on the radio so we were just driving around the streets ensuring nothing was going un reported. We did our usual chatting and insulting with each other. The whole "When are you going to settle down Clarke?" and "Surely you want more than a good fuck Clarke" speech was relayed to me. I gave my standard, almost scripted answer of "Fuck off Raven". I was so used to these conversations i knew what to say and when to say it just to shut her up.

It was approaching 7pm when i mentioned i wanted a coffee.

"Theres a store quite near. Lets just swing by and grab a coffee. I'm parched!"

"Fine." Raven huffed. Still annoyed that i refused to talk relationships with her. What she really wanted was for me to ask her how her love life was going. Then she could just ramble on for hours whilst I'm forced to listen.

We pulled up to the store. It looked fairly empty bar the few people going about their shopping. I noticed a couple of kids who were acting suspicious but they were soon removed from the store by a woman i assume was their mother. I looked at Raven, she was still sulking. I gave her my sweet and innocent smile that was my way of saying "I win. Lets move on". She just huffs again.

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Donuts?" I smile.

"I'm not a fucking cliche Clarke! However, donuts sound amazing!" She squealed at me.

I smile and get out of the car. I approached the store and entered. Immediately spotting the coffee machine. The smell of coffee always makes me think of my dad. I used to smell it on his breathe when he woke me up for school or the weekends when he wanted to take me for ice cream. The smell always makes me smile but not only for the memories of my father. It also helps my brain kick into gear. Caffeine is what wakes me up. I cant function without it in the morning. Honestly, i cant even form a sentence without at least one cup of coffee as soon as i wake up.

Im patiently waiting for the machine to fill the second cup. Ravens cup. I'm listening to he chatter on the radio but i can here some commotion in the store going on. I'm not sure what is happening as I'm quite interested in whats being said by other officers.

The sound of shouting cuts through the sounder of radio chatter.

 _"_ _You can't shop here. You're scaring my customers" the shop keeper angrily says to me._

 _"_ _yeah? well i have money and i'm minding my own business. So, let me pick what i want, take my money and i'll be gone!"_

 _"_ _NO! Leave now, or i'll call the cops!"_

I turn to see what all of the commotion is about and as i do so a girl, well i think its a girl, a homeless girl is running towards me and completely stacks it onto the floor. I mean slips and falls straight onto her back without time to brace herself. It must of hurt. It takes everything inside of me not to laugh. I can't, i'm a professional and that would look weird.  
I walk over to her and stand just above her. She notices me but decides to close her eyes. I'm guessing this isn't her first encounter with the police. I feel like i should help her up, so i hold out my hand and wait for her to open her eyes.

 _"_ _Can i help you up? or are you just going to stare at me?"_

She looks at my hand and decides to ignore it. She lets out an audible sigh and sits herself up.

 _"_ _Lets start with your name?"_ I'm trying my best not to get annoyed with her rudeness.

 _"_ _You first…"_ she says

There it is again. The rude tone to her voice. Rise above it Clarke. Rise above it.

 _"_ _Well i'm officer Clarke Griffin. Your turn"_

That took her by surprise. I can tell by the way she was looking at me that she was expecting me to be rude. Or at least just arrest her straight away.  
Her eyes are beautiful. Im not sure why i have noticed that but i can help but look directly into them. They are this strange shade of green that i've never seen before. If she didn't look and smell like shit, i'd say she was almost beautiful. But her eyes are the main attraction to her face.

What am i doing? This girl is homeless, not that that is an issue. But she's a their and your a cop. Get your shit together Clarke. I realise i have been staring for what is an awkward amount of time. She must think i'm crazy.

"I'm Lexa…" She says, shocking me a little.

"Well Lexa, do you wanna come with me so i can ask you a few questions?"

She just stares at me, a little disappointed. It's then that it dawns on me. Raven is not going to like this. One she stinks, two i haven't got any donuts and three…well she really does stink. I cant put her in the car like this. I'm going to have to walk with her. Either, somewhere we can talk or the long walk back to the station.


End file.
